Shanghai HENIAN/Gallery
VOCALOIDs Software V3_lty.jpg|Luo Tianyi Boxart Luo Limited Edition.png|Limited edition box tianyi v4 box.jpg|Luo Tianyi V4 Boxart tianyi v4 japanese box.jpg|Luo Tianyi V4 Japanese Boxart Yanhe boxart.jpg|YANHE Boxart Ling boxart.jpg|Yuezheng Ling Boxart longya box.png|Yuezheng Longya Boxart Logo Luologofinal.png|Luo Tianyi Logo tianyi v4 logo.png|Luo Tianyi V4 & V4 Japanese Logo Logo yan he.png|YANHE Logo Yuezheng ling logo.png|Yuezheng Ling Logo longya logo.png|Yuezheng Longya Logo Character tianyi boxart.png|Tianyi's boxart; illust. ideolo LTianyi.png|Finalized Tianyi and Tian Dian Luo tianyi v4 full.png|Tianyi V4's boxart; illust. TID Luo tianyi v4 no bg.png|Transparent tianyi v4 jpn full.png|Tianyi's V4 Japanese boxart; illust TID yanhe boxart.png|YANHE's boxart; illust. MQ Yanhe full.png|Transparent yanhepng.png|Finalized Design Ling box.jpg|Ling's boxart; illust. ideolo Ylingpng.png|Yuezheng Ling ShiTian.jpg|With Shi Tian Longya full.png|Yuezheng Longya's debut design; illust. ideolo LongyaAndBeiChen.jpg|With Bei Chen longya v4 with bg.jpg|Longya V4; illust ideolo Longya V4.png|Transparent Moqingxuan full.png|Mo Qingxian; illust. ideolo MoQinqxian.jpg|with Yi Xian Qing Moke full.png|Zhiyu Moke; illust. ideolo Mokewithcreature.jpg|with Fei Concept Detail set of Luo.jpg|Finalized details of Tianyi; illust. ideolo other tianyi v3 concept.jpg|Other possible designs for Tianyi tianyi v4.jpg|Tianyi's initial V4 design showcased at Firefly ACG Festival 2016 tianyi v4 concept.jpg|Tianyi V4 details; illust. TID tianyi japanese concept.jpg|Tianyi Japanese details; illust. TID Prototypechinese.jpg|Yayin Gongyu, the winning design Tianyi is based off of; illust. MOTH Yayin Gongyu Sitting.jpg Yayin-Gongyu.jpg|Background details HQ YANHE access.png|Final accessories details for YANHE; illust. MQ HQ YANHE concept.png|Design details Yan He.jpg|Original winning design from the contest yanhe lineart 1.jpg|Lineart and design tests yanhe lineart 2.jpg yanhe lineart 3.jpg yanhe lineart 4.jpg yanhe color test 1.jpg|Testing color schemes yanhe color test 2.jpg yanhe color test 3.jpg yanhe color test 4.jpg yanhe color test 5.jpg yanhe concept 1.jpg|Scroll placement yanhe ribbon test 1.jpg|Different ribbon concepts yanhe ribbon test 2.jpg yanhe ribbon test 3.jpg yanhe design test.jpg|Details test yanhe ribbon test 4.jpg|Different ribbon knots and tests yanhe scroll test.jpg|Ribbon and scroll behind her yanhe scroll test 2.jpg|Ribbon in front, scroll behind yanhe scroll test 3.jpg|Thigh ribbon yanhe scroll test 4.jpg|Thigh ribbon, different color Yuezheng_Ling_Concept_Bigger.jpg|Final Yuezheng Ling details; illust. ideolo Ling caiyin.jpg|Ling Caiyin, the winning design Ling is based off of; illust. Rikuhao Yuezheng_Longya_Concept_Bigger.jpg|Longya details; illust. ideolo Yayin longya.jpg|Yayin, the winning design Longya is based off of; illust. Aya Older yayin concept.jpg|Other older concepts of Yayin Qingxian_Bigger_Concept.jpg|Qingxian details; illust. ideolo Qingxian chou.jpg|Chou, the winning design Qingxian is based off of; illust. HANS Zhiyu_Moke_Concept_Bigger.jpg|Moke details; illust. ideolo Moke_moko.jpg|MOKO, the winning design Moke is based off of; illust. SAKU moko concept.jpg|MOKO concept art Promotional chibi tianyi.png|A chibi of Tianyi used on Shanghai HENIAN's website YanHeEdit.png chibi yanhe.png|Chibi YANHE Ling circle promo.jpg chibi ling.png|Chibi Ling longya by pora.jpg|Image used for Longya's voicebank announcement, illust. Pora Longya 苍狼野兽 promo.jpg|Used for Longya's final reviewing announcement, illust. 苍狼野兽 Longya dec 8 image.jpg|New headshot for Longya on December 8 livestream, illust. ideolo Longya normal preview.jpg|Preview of Longya's "Normal" voicebank, illust. ideolo Longya soft.jpg|Preview of Longya's "Soft" voicebank, illust. ideolo chibi longya.png|Chibi Longya chibi qingxian.png|Chibi Qingxian qingxian vp promo.jpg|Image used for Qingxian's voice provider announcement, illust. 子虫 chibi moke.png|Chibi Moke moke vp promo.jpg|Image used for Moke's voice provider announcement, illust. 子虫 Promotional 2016 Winning Costume Designs (Spring/Summer) Setsuya design.jpg|Spring Garden·Flower in the Mirror; illust. Setsuya 斐翔c-拖延症候群小咩.jpg|Melody of Flower; illust. Feixiang 夕亚人.jpg|Bell Style; illust. Xiyaren Icece.jpg|Spring Garden; illust. icece 若木生华.jpg|Sweet Flower; illust. Ruomoshenghua 2016 Winning Costume Designs (Fall/Winter) Setsuya Camellia Quartet.jpg|1st Place: Camellia Quartet; illust. Setsuya Moyouxi contest.jpg|2nd Place; illust. Moyouxi Shisi Zhizhi contest.jpg|3rd Place; illust. Shisi Zhizhi Xiyaren sleepy autumn.jpg|Runner Up: Sleepy Autumn; illust. Xiyaren Event Vocaloidchinacon1.png|VOCALOID CHINA con Vocaloidchinacon2.png benben auto.jpg|The automobile presented at the Benben Endorsement Event tianyi yanhe cake.jpg|Happy Birthday Tianyi and YANHE! (2014) ling lorra vps.jpg|Ling and Lorra's potential voice providers (10 in total) final 6 finalists (ling and lorra).jpg|The 6 finalists for Ling and Lorra's providers (3 each VOCALOID) Longya vp announcement.jpg|Longya's voice provider revealing at CXC Nanjing International ACG Festival, illust. 风柚子 Longya banner by 苍狼野兽.jpg|One of the banners at CXC Nanjing International ACG Festival, illust. 苍狼野兽 Concert Tianyi concert march promo.jpg|Banner for Benben endorsement Concert 2014年5月_韩国VOCALOID演唱会.jpg|Banner for "The First or The Last" Concert VOCANESE Luo Tianyi hologram concert poster.jpg|POPULAR SCIENCE PRODUCTS EXPO V Master concert.jpg|VMASTER Concert bml tianyi poster.jpg|Tianyi V4 promotional poster for bilibili Macro Link 2016 vsinger live poster.png|Vsinger Live poster and modules Vsinger live x bml 2018.png|bilibili Macro Link x Vsinger Live 2018 poster; illust: TID tianyi concert im 1.jpg|Tianyi performing at "Benben endorsement" tianyi concert 2.jpg tianyi concert 3.jpg yanhe concert image 1.jpg|YANHE performing at "The First or The Last" First_or_last_yanhe.jpg yanhe clear image.jpg Tech fair concert 1.jpg|POPULAR SCIENCE PRODUCTS EXPO Hologram Concert Tech fair concert 2.jpg Tech fair concert 3.jpg tianyi v4 model.jpg|Tianyi's V4 model for bilibili Macro Link 2016 Misc VOCALOID_China.png yanhe flier 1.jpg|YANHE Airline flier yanhe flier 2.jpg yanhe flier 3.jpg yanhe flier 4.jpg Media Anime Short All vocaloidV3.png|All previous VOCALOID3s in the short Lou animation.png|Luo Tianyi Tian_Dian_mic_form.png|Tian Dian as a Mic wake up ling.png|Ling's first appearance. Waking up Good morning ling.png|Longya's first appearance. Barging into Ling's room in the morning just us three now.png|Moke's and Qingxian's first appearance. Left behind by Ling and Longya Game Vocanova.jpeg|VOCANOVA Vocanova.jpg|Follow her hands Dress tianyi vocanova.jpeg|Changing Tianyi's clothes cang zhi jiyuan x tianyi.png|Tianyi's promotional appearance in "Era of Firmament" Website Luo_Tianyi_Website_Artwork.PNG|Website Artwork VocaloidChina site.png|VOCALOID CHINA site Tianyi_and_yanhe_2014_birthday.png|Tianyi & YANHE 2014 birthday Chinese idol.png|Chinese Idol promotion lorra and ling webpage.png|Website for Ling and Lorra Apps tianyi ar app.jpg|3D dancing Luo Tianyi AR App tianyi wechat stickers.jpg|WeChat stickers featuring Tianyi; illust. 2LH Merchandise Apparel Tv shirt 20120722 01.jpg Tv shirt 20120722 02.jpg Tv shirt 20120722 03.jpg Tianyi glasses.png|Tianyi glasses, based on her character in March Rain Tianyi shirt 1.png|Official Tianyi shirt by Manchy Tianyi pixel shirt.png|Tianyi pixel shirt by Manchy tianyi boxart shirt.jpg|Tianyi boxart shirt by Manchy Yanhe shirt 1.png|YANHE shirt Yanhe pixel shirt.png|YANHE pixel shirt yanhe boxart shirt.jpg|YANHE boxart shirt Ling glasses.png|Ling glasses, based on her character in March Rain Ling shirt 1.png|Ling shirt Ling pixel shirt.png|Ling pixel shirt ling box shirt.jpg|Ling boxart shirt vsinger pendants.jpg|Necklaces and rings by VALUE SOUL Vsinger live shirts.png|Shirts promoting Vsinger Live 2017; illust: TID Plush Tiandian.png|Tian Dian Plush Figure Luo_Tianyi_SD_figurine.jpg|Luo Tianyi SD Figure Luofigurine.png|Figure that came with her deluxe edition package tianyi garage kit.jpg|A prototype of the Vsinger x Meng Zhai Tang Tianyi Garage Kit Figurine Project good smile lemon tianyi.jpg|Upcoming Lemon-Themed Luo Tianyi figure by Good Smile Company; designed by TID Vsinger Mini Desktop Series - Language of Flowers Ver. -.jpg|"Floriography" figures by HobbyMax; designed by Lai Lei QWQ Official Albums S11084625.jpg|SingSingSing, Tianyi's debut album and demos IvLdwSiTRp0.jpg|DanceDanceDance, electronica songs featuring Tianyi Cd_cover3.jpg|梦的七次方, Chinese version of SV01 SeeU's Compilation Album Cd_cover4.jpg|星, Chinese version of Dr.Yun's 1st Album ★ Cdcover1.jpg|The Stage 1, YANHE's debut album The_Stage_2_yanhe.jpg|The Stage 2, YANHE's second official album Ling first official album.png|绫, Ling's first official solo album Misc Tianyi headsets.jpg|Luo Tianyi inspired headsets by LEMON SOLO tianyi coffee cup.jpg|Tianyi travel mug Tianyi usb cord.jpg|Tianyi USB cable Tianyi usb.jpg|Tianyi USB drive Tianyi stylus pen.jpg|Tianyi stylus pen Tianyi tian dian mug.jpg|Tianyi and Tian Dian mug Tianyi new year stickers.jpg|Tianyi stickers Tianyi arcrylic keychain.png|Tianyi acrylic keychain Tianyi skin care.jpg|Tianyi skincare products produced by PECHOIN; illust. TID tianyi shn daki.png|Tianyi dakimakura; illust. TID yanhe coffee cup.jpg|YANHE travel mug ling coffee cup.jpg|Ling travel mug Vocanese calendar 2015.jpg|2015 calender for the Year of the Ram vsinger folders.jpg|Folders vsinger poster.jpg|Posters of the cast Vsinger key charms.jpg|Keyring charms Vsinger rock folders.jpg|Folders with rock designs vsinger mousepad.jpg|Mousepad Vsinger stylus pens.jpg|Stylus pens Vsinger live badges.png|Vsinger Live badges Vsinger live folders.jpg|Vsinger Live folders Vsinger live tote.png|Vsinger Live tote bag Vsinger live towels.jpg|Vsinger Live towels Category:Character-related gallery Category:Shanghai HENIAN Information Technology Co. Ltd.